creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepaway Camp (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Sleepaway Camp film series. Sleepaway Camp (1983) Sleepaway Camp II:Unhappy Campers (1988) Sleepaway Camp III:Teenage Wasteland (1989) Return to Sleepaway Camp (2008) Trivia *In the first film, Peter's father and twin sister were killed in a boating accident. He was cared for by his domineering, mentally-unstable aunt. Martha always wanted a daughter and raised Peter as a girl thus taking his twin's name 'Angela'. **Being raised as a girl, he was confused about his sexuality which led to him to suffer a complete psychological breakdown. **In the fifth film, its revealed Angela Baker survived the boating accident. *In each film, Peter used disguises to blend in. **Angela Baker - Sleepaway Camp **Angela Johnson - Sleepaway Camp II:Unhappy Campers **Maria Nicastro - Sleepaway Camp III:Teenage Wasteland **Sheriff Jerry Roebling - Return to Sleepaway Camp *In the second and third film, Peter went through a gender reassignment surgery and truly becomes a female. **The fourth film ignores the second and third films, and follows directly after the first were Peter escaped incarceration. *The only time were Angela gets physically wounded was in the third film were she suffered stab wounds from Marcia. *In the second film, three characters dressed up as movie monsters. **Anthony - Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street **Judd - Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th **Angela Baker - Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Due to his judgmental behavior, Angela had motives for killing people for their bullying, bad-attitude and anti-social behavior, including the innocent in a killing spree, self-defense or needed for a disguise. **Artie - nearly molested Angela and threatened Ricky **Kenny - made fun of Angela and fought with Ricky **Billy - threw water balloons at Angela and fought with Ricky **Meg - bullying Angela **Four Young Campers - threw sand on Angela and Ricky **Judy - being a camp bitch, bullying her, scolding Susie, having sex, treating Ricky like dirt, and kissing Paul **Mel Costic - being greedy, beating up her cousin, Ricky and nearly killing him **Paul - discovered Angela's secret **Phoebe - skipped curfew, told scary stories, not obeying Angela, arguing with her, and having a filthy mouth **Brooke Shote and Jodi Shote - sex, drinking, smoking, drugs, and making a version of her song she didn't like **Mare - exposing her breasts to the boys and refusing to apologize **Anthony and Judd - trying to prank Angela **Ally Burgess - being a camp bitch, insulting Angela, having sex, being mean to Molly, having sex **Demi - confides to Angela about the whereabouts of the girls she sent home and for talking too much **Lea - being a tattle-tale **TC - butted heads with Angela **Sean Whitmore - being confrontational and being the son of the officer who arrested Angela **Matt - sex **Charlie and Emilio - being peeping toms and dumping water on Angela **Uncle John - fired Angela **Rob Darrinco and Diane - murder spree **Truck Driver - foul mouth **Maria Nicastro - disguise needed **Tawny Richards - drug seeker **Herman Miranda - greedy, having sex with a underage girl and cheating on his wife **Jan Hernandez - sex **Peter Doyle and Snowboy - irritated Angela **Arab - bad attitude **Cindy Hammersmith - bitchy, drugs, racist, sex, smoking **Lilly Miranda - lazy and greedy **Bobby Stark - came onto Angela **Riff - bad attitude, racist, and anti-social behavior **Officer Barney Whitmore - self-defense and being the officer who arrested Angela **Anita Burcham and Greg Nakashima - thought they were boring **Paramedic and Police Officer - self-defense due to their plan to get rid of Angela **Sheriff Pete Hernandez - disguise needed **Mickey - alteration and picking a fight with Alan **Weed - pulling a prank on Alan **Frank Kostic - greedy, infective, not helping Alan and being mean and abusive to him **Randy - bullying Alan **Linda - bitchy to Alan **T.C. - being mean to Alan, nicknaming him "Blowjob", and being a part of a prank that had people see him in his underwear **Bella - bullying Alan **Michael - beaten Alan nearly killing to, skinning frogs, and animal cruelty *Alan, from the fourth film, may suffers from bipolar disorder or autism or both. *Following the end credits of the fourth film, which takes place three weeks prior to the events of the film, Angela escaped from from the psychiatric clinic were she killed the real sheriff and took his identity. *In the second film, Sean revealed that his father was the one who arrested Angela in the first movie. **Sean wanted to go to the camp in the first film but his father couldn't afford it. ***This happened because his mother left them when he was ten years old for a foot doctor he disliked in California. **In the third film, Barney tried to avenge his son's death, but ended up getting shot. *In each film, the motive have a pattern to Angela's judgmental behavior. **People picking on Angela and/or her cousin, Ricky - Sleepaway Camp **People for their anti-social behavior, drugs, drinking, and having sex - Sleepaway Camp II:Unhappy Campers and Sleepaway Camp III:Teenage Wasteland **People picking on Alan - Return to Sleepaway Camp Villains/Killers Identities SleepawayCamp01.jpg|Peter "Angela" Baker Sleepaway-Angela.jpg|Angela Baker as camp counselor "Angela Johnson" 5533996_std.jpg|Angela Baker as troubled camper "Maria Nicastro" return6.JPG|Angela Baker as "Sheriff Jerry Roebling" 936full-return-to-sleepaway-camp-screenshot.jpg|The real Angela Baker laughing hysterically Aunt Martha.png|Martha Thomas ArtieOriginal.jpg|Artie KennyOriginal.jpg|Kenny BillyOriginal.jpg|Billy JudyOriginal.jpg|Judy MegOriginal.jpg|Meg MelOriginal.jpg|Mel Costic PheobeSCUH.jpg|Phoebe BrookeShoteSA.jpg|Brooke Shote JodiShoteSA.jpg|Jodi Shote MareOriginal.jpg|Mare JuddSA.jpg|Anthony AnthonySA.jpg|Judd AllyBOriginal.jpg|Ally Burgess UncleJohnSCTH.jpg|Uncle John CharlieSA.jpg|Charlie EmilioSA.jpg|Emilio TawnyRichardsSA.jpg|Tawny Richards HermanSA.jpg|Herman Miranda LillySA.jpg|Lilly Miranda JanSA.jpg|Jan Hernandez SnowboySA.jpg|Snowboy PeterSA.jpg|Peter Doyle RiffSA.jpg|Riff CindySA.jpg|Cindy Hammersmith ArabSA.jpg|Arab FrankReturn.jpg|Frank Kostic MickeySA.jpg|Mickey WeedSA.jpg|Weed TCReturn.jpg|T.C. RandySA.jpg|Randy LindaSA.jpg|Linda BellaSA.jpg|Bella MichaelSA.jpg|Michael Victims Identities Sleepaway Camp JohnBaker.jpg|John Baker AngelaBaker twin.jpg|Angela Baker Artie.jpg|Artie Kenny Camp.jpg|Kenny Billy Camp.jpg|Billy Meg Camp.jpg|Meg YoungCampers.jpg|Four Young Campers Judy Camp.jpg|Judy MelKostic.jpg|Mel Costic Paul Camp.jpg|Paul Sleepaway Camp II:Unhappy Campers Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe JodiBrooke.jpg|Jodi Shote and Brooke Shote Mare.jpg|Mare Anthony.jpg|Anthony Judd.jpg|Judd AllyBurgess.jpg|Ally Burgess Demi.jpg|Demi Lea.jpg|Lea TC.jpg|TC SeanWhitmore.jpg|Sean Whitmore Matt Camp.jpg|Matt CharlieEmilio.jpg|Charlie and Emilio UncleJohn.jpg|Uncle John RobDarrinco.jpg|Rob Darrinco Diane.jpg|Diane FemaleTruckDriver.jpg|Truck Driver Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 11.08.21 am.png|Molly Nagle Sleepaway Camp III:Teenage Wasteland MariaNicastro.jpg|Maria Nicastro TawnyRichards.jpg|Tawny Richards HermanMiranda.jpg|Herman Miranda JanHernandez.jpg|Jan Hernandez Peter DoyleSnowboy.jpg|Peter Doyle and Snowboy Arab.jpg|Arab CindyHammersmith.jpg|Cindy Hammersmith LillyMiranda.jpg|Lilly Miranda BobbyStark.jpg|Bobby Stark Riff.jpg|Riff BarneyWhitmore.jpg|Officer Barney Whitmore GregAnita.jpg|Greg Nakashima and Anita Burcham AngelaBaker.jpg|Maria Nicastro/Peter "Angela" Baker Teenage Paramedic.jpg|Paramedic Teenage Officer.jpg|Police Officer Return to Sleepaway Camp Mickey Return.jpg|Mickey Weed Return.jpg|Weed FrankKostik.jpg|Frank Kostic Randy Return.jpg|Randy Linda Return.jpg|Linda T.C..jpg|T.C. Bella Return.jpg|Bella Michael Return.jpg|Michael SheriffPete.jpg|Sheriff Pete Hernandez Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Death Lists Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery